


After the fall/Падение

by Art_sinisterika



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_sinisterika/pseuds/Art_sinisterika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь очередь Ичиру позаботиться о Зеро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the fall/Падение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298146) by [hanekawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa). 



> Disclaimer:  
> © Matsuri Hino  
> © Hakusensha  
> © Studio Deen  
> Разрешение на перевод: запрос отправлен  
> Размещение на других ресурсах сети: ссылка на автора оригинала строго обязательна  
> Рейтинг (авторский): PG-13  
> Жанр: драма  
> Предупреждение (от автора): Лёгкая ссылка на 40-ую главу манги.  
> П/а: Эта история – AU, в которой Ичиру не умер, и, соответственно, Зеро не съел его в главе 41 манги.

***

– Просыпайся, – зовёт его голос. – Пожалуйста, проснись.

А чуть позже где-то на краю сознания мелькает смутная, еле уловимая мысль, словно призрачное напоминание о том, что он что-то забыл.  
Зеро оглядывается вокруг: просторное помещение, приглушённо-серые стены, оконца под потолком, запах спёртого воздуха — все признаки заброшенного склада налицо. И в воздухе витает что-то ещё, что-то чужеродное, что-то, чего быть не должно, и вкус этого чего-то он почти ощущает на языке.

Если ты слишком долго вглядываешься в темноту, то темнота начинает вглядываться в тебя.

Когда он оборачивается, то обнаруживает Ичиру, который смотрит на него с выражением, которому он не может подобрать точного определения.  
– Что-то не так? – спрашивает Ичиру, и тон его голоса непривычно мягок.  
Зеро чуть хмурится:  
– Нет.  
– Правда? – уточняет Ичиру и не отводит взгляд.  
Зеро хмурится сильнее:  
– Просто, как будто... мы ничего не забыли?  
Мгновение Ичиру не реагирует; он просто смотрит на него с тем же непонятным выражением, и этот его взгляд приводит Зеро в замешательство. Он отводит взгляд в сторону, а в следующее мгновение Ичиру уже целует его, взяв его лицо в ладони, и глаза у него снова привычно серебристого оттенка, почти точь-в-точь такие же, как у Зеро.  
Он размыкает губы и чувствует металлический привкус крови во рту.  
– О, – успевает подумать Зеро прежде чем перестаёт думать вовсе.

***

– Одно слово, – говорит Куран. – И я помогу тебе.  
– Уходи. Мне не нужна твоя помощь, – отвечает Зеро. Он скорчился в углу, прижав колени к груди. Ему холодно, а как такое вообще возможно с его вампирством, он даже знать не хочет. – Кроме того, я всё ещё не уверен, что ты не плод моего воображения.  
В ответ Канамэ улыбается. Холодно на взгляд Зеро. И чуть изумлённо. За всё это Зеро ненавидит его ещё сильнее.  
– Когда передумаешь, – говорит чистокровный, – ты знаешь, как меня найти.  
И он исчезает, рассыпавшись стаей из сотен призрачных летучих мышей. Канамэ Куран – мастер пускать пыль в глаза.  
Зеро закрывает глаза и просто дышит.  
***

Он слышит чей-то крик, и до Зеро не сразу доходит, что кричит, на разрыв лёгких, он сам. А вскоре он осознаёт ещё и то, что его собственное тело ещё и движется, а точнее мечется, словно бы отчаянно борется, чисто инстинктивно. Кажется, на него напали, и оно, его тело, отчаянно сопротивляется, ведь враг пытается его схватить, чужие руки уже прижимают его руки к полу над головой. Он не знает, почему из его горла вырывается этот крик, но он вне себя, он знает только то, что его трясёт от необъяснимого страха, словно его преследует нечто смертельно-опасное, словно за ним гонятся сами гончие ада.  
– ... ро! Зеро, успокойся! Зеро!  
Сквозь затуманенный страхом разум пробивается искра узнавания, этот голос ему знаком, и он пытается взять под контроль своё тело, заглушить и подавить инстинкты.  
– ... Ичиру?  
– Всё, всё, Зеро. Всё хорошо! С тобой всё будет хорошо, — говорит Ичиру.  
– С тобой всё будет хорошо, – это он произносит шёпотом, словно пытается убедить в этом не только Зеро, но и себя.  
А его плечо, на которое Ичиру опустил голову пропитывается влагой. Он чувствует её чуть солоноватый запах. Словно...  
С трудом он поворачивает голову, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу со своим близнецом:  
– Почему ты плачешь?  
Ичиру смеётся, и смех этот звучит ужасно неприятно – словно крошится под твёрдым каблуком стекло на неровные острые осколки.  
— Кажется, это единственное, что я умею делать как следует.  
Он отворачивается, так что теперь Зеро не видит его лица. Но Зеро слышит тяжёлое дыхание и чувствует лёгкую дрожь, пробегающую по его телу, настолько лёгкую, что не навались изнемогший в борьбе с ним Ичиру всем своим весом на Зеро, он бы её даже не почувствовал.  
Аккуратно он освобождает запястья из хватки брата, чтобы обнять Ичиру за спину. Он чувствует, как тот дрожит и скорее чувствует, нежели слышит, как вырывается неровное дыхание из его лёгких.  
– Расскажи мне, – говорит Зеро. – Расскажи, что тебя мучает.  
Ичиру оборачивается к нему. Его глаза блестят, а на бледных щеках свежие следы слёз. Угол рта дёргается в сторону, и сжимаются в жёсткую линию губы.  
– Но ты не можешь этого исправить, – говорит Ичиру. – Никто не может. Уже никто.  
Зеро не отводит взгляд.  
– Всё равно расскажи.  
С губ Ичиру срывается вздох. Он закрывает глаза, и Зеро чувствует его дыхание на свое шее. А потом…  
– Я никогда не сожалел о том, что наши родители были убиты.  
Зеро смаргивает.  
– Я знаю… И я знаю, что не это тебя мучает.  
Он чувствует, что грудная клетка брата ходит ходуном. Это бывает, когда кто-то изо всех сил старается сдержать смех или задыхается из-за того, что не может как следует выдохнуть.  
– Ты не знаешь, – полузадушенный голос Ичиру срывается, словно в этот момент он пытается подавить всхлип.  
Зеро касается губами лба Ичиру, потому что не знает, что ещё он может сделать.  
– Я ведь совсем не хотел, чтобы она сделала тебя таким, – доносятся приглушённые слова Ичиру до его обострённого слуха, слуха вампира. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты стал таким. Я не хотел, чтобы с тобой случилось такое.  
Зеро зажмуривается. Вслушивается в еле различимые слова. И чувствует себя шпионом, подслушивающим под дверью. Он уверен, что Ичиру не хотел, чтобы его услышали.  
– Прости, – шепчет Ичиру. – Мне жаль.  
И замолкает и молчит очень долго.  
***

Как только он приходит в сознание, в глаза и нос ему немедленно ударяет запах крови – её так много и густой запах её висит в воздухе, и на него вот-вот накатит волна дурноты. Он осматривается и видит, что он сам весь в крови; его джинсы заляпаны тёмными пятнами, а его когда-то белая рубашка сменила цвет на красно-бурый. Его глаза распахиваются в немом шоке, сердце убыстряет темп и болезненно ударяется о грудную клетку; каждый удар ясно и громко отдаётся в ушах.  
Смутно он ощущает чьё-то присутствие – человек – в этой залитой кровью комнате, а когда оборачивается, то видит Ичиру, спиной подпирающего стену, руки сложены на груди, взгляд сосредоточен на Зеро, он внимательно наблюдает.  
– … Ичи… ру? – он неуверенно произносит имя брата чуть ли не по буквам, внезапно ощущая всю странность и ненормальность происходящего. – Что я…? Где…?  
Ичиру отталкивается от стены и подходит к нему, в чертах его лица запечатлено некое выражение, которое вполне можно принять за беспокойство.  
– Пойдём, – говорит он. Наклоняется к нему и тянет Зеро за руку. – Нужно идти.  
– Что? – Зеро хмурится, не вполне понимая, что ему говорит Ичиру. Голова словно набита ватой, и он силится собрать мысли воедино. Но всё-таки поднимается. Ичиру всё настойчивее тянет его за собой, вынуждая двигаться.  
Он идёт за ним.

Пожалуйста, останься, — говорит голос. — Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня. Вернись…  
***

Потом он уже сбивается со счёта, в который раз, приходя в себя, обнаруживает, что принял кровавый душ прямо в одежде. Он уже приучил себя к тому, что нужно просто переодеться в чистую одежду, которую даёт Ичиру.  
И он уже не задаёт вопросов. 

– Как-нибудь на днях ты мне обязательно расскажешь, что происходит, – говорит Зеро негромко.  
Ичиру выдавливает из себя улыбку.  
– Тогда давай подождём, когда придёт тот день, ладно?  
– Ты не можешь скрывать это всю жизнь.  
– Но я могу попытаться.  
Зеро отворачивается в сторону.  
А через несколько секунд ладонь Ичиру проскальзывает в его ладонь; неторопливо, но решительно. У брата она тёплая и приятно согревает его холодную руку, так что вполне естественно, что он переплетает свои и его пальцы друг с другом.  
И Зеро старается не обращать внимания на то, с каким облегчением выдыхает Ичиру.

Его воспоминания в лучшем случае отрывочны и сплошь и рядом усеяны зияющими дырами. И вообще-то ему следовало бы беспокоиться из-за того, что он гораздо лучше помнит моменты пробуждений, чем то, что он делал до этого.  
Ичиру держит рот на замке, что немного раздражает. Ведь раньше он всё рассказывал Зеро. Тут ему на ум приходит Шизука Хио и он признаёт, что нет, далеко не всё он рассказывал Зеро.  
***

Старший Кирию сам себе поражается, но даже после всех этих событий – гибели родителей, появления Шизуки Хио, Канамэ Курана, Ридо Курана, да и всего остального – он всё ещё думает, что между ними всё будет как в детстве, ничего не изменится, хотя яснее ясного понимает, что как прежде быть уже не может.  
Но затем он видит, как улыбается Ичиру, видит ту смешинку в уголке его губ и ему кажется…  
... что он снова в далёком детстве.  
И Зеро приходит к выводу, что ему это нравится.  
***

– Это, наверное, больно и страшно – опуститься до Уровня E? – как-то спросил десятилетний Зеро у своего наставника.  
Тоуга Ягари призадумался.  
– На самом деле, об этом нет достоверных сведений.  
Зеро в недоумении сводит светлые брови  
– Разве…  
– Конечно, записано множество детальных наблюдений, показаний свидетелей, но ни одно из них не принадлежит самим павшим. Они не осознают окружающий мир так же, как и мы, так что бессмысленно просить их составить детальный отчёт о процессе своего падения.  
– Они совсем не могут вернуться оттуда?  
Ягари-сенсей смотрит на него так, что не знай Зеро своего наставника настолько хорошо, он мог бы подумать, что в его взгляде читается сожаление:  
– Убить их, Зеро, значит проявить милосердие.  
***

Зеро открывает глаза. В дальней стене есть разбитое окно. Он идёт туда и зачем-то прижимает ладонь к пыльному стеклу. За окном глубокая ночь. В отражении на стекле он видит лишь свой тёмный силуэт.  
И в окружающей темноте он ясно видит, что глаза отражения отливают красным.  
– Даже так, – проносится в его голове. – Уже так. 

Вскоре возвращается Ичиру, он бросает на Зеро взгляд, и его лицо словно каменеет.  
— Я не собираюсь выпрашивать прощения, — говорит Ичиру.  
— Конечно, — говорит Зеро. — Ведь если бы ты надумал извиняться, то я мог бы подумать, что ты и вправду сожалеешь.  
С глухим стуком Зеро ударяется о стену спиной, а Ичиру уже завладевает его губами и ртом, руками обхватывая Зеро за шею, а он без раздумий обнимает Ичиру за спину.  
Это его благодарность, скрываемая жажда признания, которая, как оказалось, нужна ему ничуть не меньше, чем Ичиру.  
***

Он помнит, как Ягари-сенсей запер его в подвале Академии. Никогда не забудет, как в первый раз изменяла форму его левая рука, как ногти стали когтями. До сих пор свежо в памяти ощущение, когда волнами начинает разливаться под кожей дикая необузданная нечеловеческая энергия. И помнит чувство пожирающего изнутри голода, до тошноты скручивающего внутренности. Он охватывает всё твоё существо, когда желание утолить кровавую жажду до ломоты в костях распирает череп.  
Он помнит Ичиру по ту сторону решётки, Ичиру с Кровавой Розой в руке, Ичиру, спускающего курок. Жгучую боль после выстрела. А потом…  
А потом…

— Зеро, — зовёт его Ичиру. Мягко, но настойчиво.  
Он поднимает глаза и встречает сумрачный взгляд светлых глаз. Они требуют внимания. Он же различает скрытое беспокойство на самом дне их тёмных зрачков.  
Младший Кирию протягивает руку.  
— Пойдём.  
Зеро тянется к этой руке.  
***  
— Знаешь, она ведь ещё ищет тебя, — говорит Ичиру. — Девчонка Кросс.  
Зеро смотрит на него. Видит его настороженный взгляд, нарочито небрежную позу и лёгкую улыбку на его губах. И у него проносится мысль: «Как я мог быть так слеп…»  
Ведь есть настоящая слепота, и есть неведение того, чего видеть не хочешь.  
— Я не уйду, – говорит Зеро. — Да и прошло столько времени. Юуки когда-нибудь да бросит это занятие.  
Ичиру в ответ смеётся. Это далеко не доброжелательный смех.  
— А я-то думал, ты знаешь её получше.  
— У неё теперь есть заботы поважнее, — говорит Зеро кратко.  
И эта ещё одна тема, которой он старается избежать. Одно дело — ненавидеть себя за то, чем ты стал; но что делать, если лучший друг, оказалась одним из тех существ, которых ты с рождения воспитан на дух не переносить? Да ещё и из главных, чистокровкой?  
Он не хочет об этом думать.  
— Я не уйду, — повторяется он ещё раз.  
— Ты только так говоришь.  
С этими словами губы Ичиру сжимаются в тонкую линию.  
«Невозможно вернуться с Уровня E, Зеро», снова и снова слышит он голос Ягари-сенсея.  
Зеро отводит взгляд.  
***  
Иногда, когда он пьёт кровь Ичиру, ему вспоминается Канамэ Куран. Не столько тем, что Ичиру он тоже кусает в шею, сколько вкусом его крови. Скорее, определённым привкусом. Что-то чужеродное, но очень знакомое, даже нужное.  
— Это ведь он убил Шизуку-сама, — вслух тихо говорит Ичиру.  
— О, – говорит Зеро. Конечно. Кровь Шизуки.  
Он старается об этом не думать.  
Не получается.  
***  
Волосы Ичиру теперь короче. Почти как у Зеро. И на первый взгляд они совершенно неотличимы.  
Он вспоминает, что однажды Юуки в подробностях рассказывала ему, как их одноклассница в Академии спросила Ичиру, почему у них с Зеро разные причёски, а Ичиру ловко перевёл разговор на совершенно другую тему. 

— На что ты смотришь? – спрашивает Ичиру. Он стоит за спиной Зеро, положив ему на плечо подбородок и обняв его руками за пояс.  
— Скоро ведь праздник, – говорит Зеро в ответ. Но его взгляд обращён не на яркую щедро украшенную витрину магазина, а на большое стеклянное окно, а точнее на его и Ичиру отражения в стекле, они настолько чёткие, что он может различить мельчайшие черты, вплоть до цвета глаз.  
Почему у вас разные причёски?  
Потому что не отвлекай внимание длинные волосы Ичиру, различить их будет слишком легко – факт, о котором знает Зеро и прекрасно осведомлён Ичиру.  
Они идентичны: начиная от черт лица, роста, формы ушей, цвета глаз и заканчивая некоторыми привычками. Но то, как они смотрят на мир – совсем другое дело.  
В Академии Ичиру направо и налево раздаривал улыбки и довольно ухмылялся, он отлично изображал полное довольство жизнью, но никак не мог полностью скрыть холодное выражение (почти презрение) в глазах. Совсем как Зеро, который, наоборот, метал по сторонам грозные взгляды и огрызался, изображал суровую неприступность и ненависть к миру, но не мог заглушить в глубине глаз боль (почти тоску).  
Будь у них ещё и похожие причёски, когда обязательная школьная форма – одинакова, окружающим придётся присмотреться к близнецам внимательнее, чтобы их различить, а это неприемлемо.  
— Ты снова думаешь слишком громко, – шепчет Ичиру ему на ухо.  
Зеро накрывает его руку своей и говорит:  
— С тех пор, как мы с тобой были так похожи, прошло столько времени.  
А немного погодя добавляет:  
— Я скучал по тем временам.  
— Да ну? — не сразу отзывается Ичиру. — Это так неожиданно мило с твоей стороны.  
Его голос сух, как песок, и резок, как острие ножа, а «мило» он произносит так, словно говорит «проклятье», но…  
Но…  
Взгляд Зеро всё ещё прикован к их отражению, в то время как у Ичиру он устремлён только на Зеро. И пусть тон его голоса резок и обиден, выражение его лица говорит совсем другое. Он улыбается той знакомой лёгкой улыбкой, приподнимая один угол губ. Он смотрит на Зеро так, как никогда не смотрел на одноклассников, родителей, даже на Шизуку-сама. В этом его взгляде есть нечто… нежное, искреннее, беззащитное.  
У Зеро такое чувство, словно он подглядывает в замочную скважину. Знакомое чувство.  
Прямо сейчас он может причинить ему боль, а Ичиру примет её, даже не моргнув глазом.  
Зеро поворачивает голову. Ичиру встречает его на полпути. Этот поцелуй пугающе нежен.  
Ещё никогда он не чувствовал себя растеряннее  
***  
– Твоё состояние ухудшается, – замечает Куран.  
– Ты видишь где-нибудь поблизости Юуки? – отвечает Зеро. – Ты больше не обязан беспокоиться о моём благополучии. Проваливай, Куран-сэмпай.  
– Но ты меня забавляешь, – говорит чистокровный. – Взгляни на себя: слабый и жалкий, но слишком гордый, чтобы попросить о помощи.  
– Боже, – выдыхает Зеро. – Надо мной издевается моё собственное подсознание. Похоже, мои дела и в самом деле плохи.  
– Мне очень льстит, что ты, по-видимому, часто обо мне думаешь, но должен признаться, что я очень даже реален.  
Помолчав, Зеро произносит:  
– Разве не то же самое говорят все галлюцинации?  
Куран слегка вздыхает:  
– Мне до боли неприятно это признавать, но какое облегчение, что ты всё так же раздражающе несносен. – Он оборачивается к открытому окну. – Что ж. Ты знаешь как меня найти.  
– Смени уже пластинку! Эта мелодия давным-давно вышла из моды! – выкрикивает Зеро вслед стае летучих мышей, вылетевших в окно. 

А однажды Зеро просыпается и видит, что как раз в этот момент Ичиру взмахом своего меча рассекает человеку грудную клетку и тотчас едва уловимым сремительно-резким выпадом выносит меч вперёд и вверх и этим движением отрубает голову своего противника.  
Даже отсюда он слышит, как громко стучит сердце Ичиру, слышит, как срывается его дыхание, видит следы паники на лице, она там даже тогда, когда он, наконец, приближается к Зеро.  
Зеро не может понять.  
– Зачем…?  
И в этот момент он ощущает слабую пульсацию энергии, уже рассеивающуюся и трудноуловимую, но это что-то знакомое, что-то из прошлой жизни, чего он лишился.  
– Охотники, – говорит Зеро в оцепенении.  
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Ичиру, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Он убирает пряди волос с его лица и, не дождавшись ответа, прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Зеро, в то время как руками он аккуратно, но крепко удерживает его голову.  
– Ты в порядке. Мы будем в порядке.  
Его голос звучит так уверенно, что ему трудно не поверить.  
– Конечно, – наконец, отвечает Зеро.  
Ичиру долго вглядывается в его лицо. Затем прижимается сухими губами к его лбу и за руку тянет за собой, поднимая на ноги. Так они покидают город.  
***  
Зеро сидит, привалившись спиной к стене, Ичиру положил голову ему на колени, его глаза закрыты, он спит. В конце концов, не смотря на кровь Шизуки в его венах, он всё ещё человек.  
– Не понимаю, – говорит Зеро в тишину комнаты, проводя рукой по волосам Ичиру. – Не понимаю, зачем тебе делать себе врага из Ассоциации Охотников только из-за меня, чьё время на исходе. Зачем? Зачем это делать тебе, зачем вообще кому-то делать такое? Даже Ягари-сенсей думает, что уровни Е безнадёжны.  
Он ожидает ответа. Но его нет.

Пожалуйста, не уходи. Пожалуйста, не уходи. Пожалуйста, не отпускай меня. Пожалуйста…

С тех пор, как Зеро увидел всё собственными глазами, Ичиру не думает скрывать от него стычки с охотниками. Именно поэтому Ичиру всегда отлучается сразу после того, как они добираются до нового места: чтобы сбить со следа (убить) преследователей.  
Зеро спрашивает, почему Ичиру не говорил ему об этом раньше.  
– Они ведь люди, – пожимает плечами Ичиру. – А у нас нет времени на твои моральные самобичевания.  
Зеро сам себе удивляется, но первой мыслью, что приходит ему в голову было, ради тебя я тоже готов убивать.  
***  
– Я всё жду, когда ты уйдёшь, – говорит Зеро.  
Они лежат бок о бок в тёмной комнате, катана Ичиру и Кровавая Роза Зеро тут же у них под рукой.  
– Почему? – спрашивает Ичиру, тон его голоса глуше и мягче обыкновенного. А в темноте Зеро не может чётко различить выражение его лица.  
– Это нечестно. По отношению к тебе, – отвечает Зеро. И чувствует, что его же собственные слова его душат. – Ты заслуживаешь большего.  
Ичиру смеётся, но этот смех горек и безрадостен.  
– Даже после всего, что я с тобой сделал?  
Зеро не забыл ни родителей, ни Шизуку Хио, ни то, как безмятежно улыбался Ичиру той ночью, а ещё он помнит его по-детски открытое выражение лица перед тем празднично украшенным магазином.  
– Тебе нужно уйти; оставь меня, – настаивает Зеро. «Потому что я совсем не уверен, что я смогу это сделать. Смогу оставить тебя».  
В ответ Ичиру улыбается, безмятежно и чуть снисходительно.  
– Ты дурак.  
А ответ Зеро он проглатывает с поцелуем.  
***  
Они всё так же путешествуют с места на место и нигде не задерживаются дольше, чем на пару дней. Избыток время для них – непозволительная роскошь. Ассоциация Охотников идёт за ними по пятам.  
И Зеро всё ещё совершенно ничего не помнит после провалов в памяти, которые случаются всё чаще, а Ичиру никогда ему о них не рассказывает. Он просто заметает следы перед тем, как дать Зеро новые указания, куда они отправятся дальше.  
***  
– Пойдем, – зовёт Ичиру и протягивает руку.  
У Зеро возникает мысль отказаться и не потянуться к этой руке. Остановиться. Здесь и сейчас. Но когда он смотрит в его лицо, Зеро видит, как Ичиру обнажает перед ним свою душу.  
Он думает о том, чтобы остановиться.  
Но не останавливается.


End file.
